


A Day In Denerim

by PercServal



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Arranged Marriage, Decapitation, Eventual Zevran/Male Tabris, F/M, Family Dynamics, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Misgendering, Past Rape/Non-con, Ships will be added if i continue writing this, Trans Male Character, Trans Warden, Transphobia, trans male Tabris - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 13:54:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PercServal/pseuds/PercServal
Summary: Duncan arrived in Denerium, a bit late, the wedding had passed, the city held frenzied energy as if ready to ignite. Call for a manhunt spilled through every street, elves remained absent, rarely straying from the alienage, its gate open but quiet. The hunt had prevented a purge, resounding blame from the elves lay at the feet of a runaway.A “bride” had ruthlessly killed the Arl’s son, along with his guard's leaving a trail of blood out of the city, into the forests.The elder gave a request, “If you can find him, he would be a good warden, he is every bit like his mother.”(I lost the original summary, so this is all got.)





	A Day In Denerim

**Author's Note:**

> This could possibly the longest thing I have ever written and it has been years since I have written a story, this was about 23 pages long. With the simple premise of how I think my Tabris would have gotten out of Denerim without Duncan.

The last regiment of King Cailan’s men went left the city to go south to the wilds. To an old Tevinter ruin to fight supposed battles unimaginable horrors, or at least from the view of the king's general defeat darkspawn for foolish pride and trophies. For once the ocean air streamed through every single building of Denirums port hitting the remaining denizens with bursts of salty tang and a spray of mist. Ships flow in and out from the horizon from day to dawn, life coming to a standstill as the sun dipped down below the ocean line.

On top of the shingles of the Pearl, a latched door squeaked a hand pushing up, a basket onto a leather-swathed lap. Olive skinned hands pushed, dragging themselves up quickly through the hatch.

Brown hair with long sections of white-streaked hair lit up from moonlight as Orion pushed himself through to the rooftop planting himself carefully to her right, Isabela was lying back staring at the ocean with a deep insatiable hunger.

She slipped a bottle of wine out of the wicker and tipped it back in a quick sigh,  
“ Has the groom arrived yet? or shall I spirit you away onto my wonderful ship as claimed spoils from a massive treasure hoard? I've been in need of a shipmate willing to not betray me for gold”.

A cheeky smile passed between the two as the glittering waves lulled them into calm, she passed the bottle. A light chuckle saying ‘and I won’t?’

“Well,” a huff left him before pausing “if I’ve got two long days left before freedom ends with me in a dress. I want to think about anything but the ceremony. And that is if my intended actually decides to show up. I’ll be latched in for life. Besides the number of sovereigns, my father spent on the dowry, to even get a match for me is guilt enough. That's not even counting that I would destroy our better reputation..”.

“One last night of getting piss drunk, and blaspheming with you would make it survivable”. He paused giving her a side glance, flitting his eyes away unto the gulls lingering at the wharf.

Isabela sniffed in the breezy air then chuckled “If only you had my luck darling, unfortunately, daring assassins don’t do much charity. If I can steal you away, I can string the dress up as a warning: we pirates steal elf lovers as well as loot”.

“I don’t have your luck”. Orion dug back into the basket, for a loaf of stolen bread and ripped off a chunk with his teeth, while chewing, he started looking like a lost child.

“That dress will be my path for the rest of my life, from Cyrions daughter to an unfortunate wife who didn't want kids, but to them I am but a child playing dress-up with swords” tired eyes squinting shut.

Isabela worriedly looked at him and down to the bottle, the air thick with distaste, dark nose screwing up. Maybe tonight and tomorrow she would convince him to leave with her for uncharted waters. Maker, he owes them none of him, family a leash he wrapped around his neck.

Breaking her out of her own frustration was a simple question:  
“You’ve told me how your assassin got rid of your husband but never what the Antivan opportunist looked like, he must have been intriguing enough to catch your eye.”

He gave her a side hug as he glanced at her with curious eyes, flushed cold. She was glad she wore thick breeches tonight. 

With another swig, she started and tied her bandana tighter to keep her ears warm.

“Storytime with Isabella, darling. Short or long description Orion?”

“I'm asking about someone who you slept with as thanks for the convenience of him offing your husband” he snorted. “So long version”.

A hard laugh exited her chest, a bit of wine getting into the wrong pipe loud coughs and tears.

“He is an interesting type of crazy, Zevran is handsome enough that you wish someone would paint so that it would never change. He’s a few inches taller than you, skin a bit lighter than mine in the light of the brothel, with two lines on his cheek, and more in other places... Long hair that's either the color of candlelight or when golden sunlight shines through wheat." She looked back to him, holding his hand, as he listened and pictured her description.

She continued “Brown eyes are like pots of honey with that one would dare to indulge in. Great with knives and even better hands. Rather peculiar when it came to pleasure, never what people would do down here, good for a laugh and an attentive partner but more skittish, spooks easily. Oh, Maker, he had awful jokes. Not the best lay but he’s fun, not as good as me.”

Tabris’s silence echoed the wishes of things they wish they could do. Eyes rolling, His snort broke the mood. She started humming a shanty in the silence as he opened his eyes smile finding his way back onto his face. They hummed along together listening to the ocean. 

“If I had your luck, I would think he would be fine, your spoiled you don’t have to kill people you sleep with..”

“Isabella… how about one final night for the road?” He said with rapidly blinking eyes, hoping she wouldn’t run from his life the minute he can’t stay.

She gave a full of grin and chugged half of the rest of the bottle passing it back into the box. She popped open the hatch stepping onto a lower ladder rung she leaned over and whispered slowly: “As long as I can keep you till morning sweet thing”.

“Sneaking out as soon as you fall asleep is what I have to look forward to?— Alright”

Both taking a final pull, They meandered down the steps, closing the hatch they spilled down the stairs into a room in the far back. Clothes were pinned as they kissed, hands following curves and edges, to warmth. She pinned him to the door and he gave a huff of laughter.

“Just pin me to the damn bed, I want to be sore tomorrow.”

The night dissolved into sweat, groans, gasps, echoing the brothel's daily song. Moonlight wafted through a shaded window making half of the room glow. Isabella exhaled lowly watching the hair flutter as he lounges beside her. He was like an odd stray that one would pick off the street because it looked interesting, something pretty to strike a fancy. Something pretty to scratch an itch. Olive skin, brown hair with greying strands of milky white, his face seemed like a doll at times, infinitely young. Real, but different in a way she never had the words for. Her resounding thoughts led to thinking: That husband better fancy him, either that or I'm taking him against his will.

They laid in bed talking and letting the world fall away between restful oblivion.

Hours passed, early morning light woke him up to the world. Head cushioned in the blankets hair flying every which way he blurrily looked at the light and burrowed his head into the sheets. Letting his own shuddering breaths warm his face. Head aching but calming once still. Hands taped up his face, he scratched off solidified tac from his eyes. Throwing his knees to the side he slid up looking at his companion for a few short seconds, kissing her head he muttered a goodbye. Moving he gathered his clothes from the floor so he could slip out of her room.

Deep in his gut, he knew that today was the last day, he lied to her… one for the road.

He slinked through the pearl, feet cushioned softly and sliding his boots on as he walked through the main room. Light filtered in, many candles were lingering at the ends of their wicks giving a soft glow that bounced off walls and tables. Said warmth caressed the braided hair of the owner, Salva tiredly slumped behind the bar penning the ledger in what little time she had left before opening hours. She noticed him, waving him off to the door, her murmuring something about bachelor's running back to their wives.

Opening the door to the streets of Denerim's dock ward cold clasped to his skin. Wind singing through the air as it had last. He walked back fast using back alleys to slip him out of sight of the more aggressive guards. Elves at night were only one thing, up to something.

He ducked behind houses finding the wooden door of a cellar, he lightly opened the doors being careful of the hinges opening and closing with practiced ease. Walking through one of lady Emmalds many storage rooms that she stuffed full of preserves as well as old useless trinkets that were disintegrating into slop. Mold and mud.

He held his breath walking through the darkroom with practiced ease feeling for a metal sheet that hid a hole. He slipped through, boots giving squelchy noises, squatting forward as he palmed the weakest of the alienage walls bricks passing under the opening. He stood in the middle of a crawl space, letting out a sore sigh inching and feeling around the walls to find the latch door hidden behind items no longer needed that lay on the side of the alienage. He walked back shivering, watching the guards on the wall lazily slink tower to tower.

He opened the door to dark ebbing warmth boots slipping off, the embers glowing faintly like stars. He plodded over to the beds slowly taking off his overshirt and pants pausing at every breath till he slipped into his bed unaware of the parted eye of his cousin on the opposite bed.

The warmth of the house wrapped him in his mother's arms, warm and lasting, pulling him into the bliss of sleep.

Nor did it last.

He groaned as he felt an arm shake his shoulder he groaned loudly into the pillow. Snorting laughter broke whittled away at his will, smiling into the pillow he groaned out muffled two more hours. 

“Cousin! Wake up. It's the big day why are you still asleep? Do not make me use cold water again.”

At that, He bolted up backward knees pushing him upward hitting the top slats of the bunk above. He clutched his head feeling tears whittle at the corners, sharp throbs dulled he clutched his head. A low wine escaped his mouth as he stared at the dark coppery rose of her hair slowly frowning at her now trying to keep the grin off her face with her hand laughing.

Shianni continued, giving her best glare “ You do know what today is don’t you?”

He frowned but perked up responding “My death? Or for you is it just get drunk before noonday?” yawning he slowly moved till his feet were hanging over scratchy bedsheets.

She stared at him, pale face dropping for a second as her eyebrows scrunched, she looked off to the side sobered eyes traveling to the rooftop before worriedly flitting to his. “Nelaros your groom, he came early.”

Orion deflated and sighed deciding to pick his words “Not overly fond of this arranged match, Shianni”

“Well who else are you going to marry?” she pushed warm eyes searching, “Besides, I already snuck a peak-- he’s handsome. Soris will be with you the whole time. There’s going to be music, decorating, feasting, you will enjoy it. You are very lucky even if you don’t think it now.”

He blinked in disbelief, eyes tired and dry, a hole opening up in his stomach wishing to swallow himself from the inside. He reluctantly gave in but asked:  
“What about Soris? Has he met her yet?”

“I think he’s glad he’s not alone in this, or just glad he’s not going to die alone” she gave a dubious look of well I don’t know he’s a mess “He’s sweating so much, he looks like a human” she smiled at back him matter a factly.

He clasps his mouth and eyes shut from laughing outwardly, belly vibrating with petals of laughter. They shared a look of agreement as he searched her face for anything, wanting to sneak out of the shuttered windows in the back. He took a glance at her chipped nails. Must have been a week on the docks, or hauling lumber. It’d been a long week.

“All right, I’ll stop tormenting you. I need to go to see the other bridesmaids find my dress.” she started to walk off but quickly whipped back into view.  
“Orion, Soris said that he would be waiting for you outside. Get moving.” she passed out of view jogging to the door and saying goodbye to father.

He slowly got up and ransacked the trunk that was tipped over, hands feeling smooth cotton, smooth interwoven beads made his hands rise over their hills depositing it over his arm. He looked at an unfinished trap, carefully picking metal pieces apart slowly into a coin bag.

Begrudgingly he placed he dress out on the bed, and took a much slower time putting it one hoping it would catch fire or make him invisible. His skin pebbled, hairs rising as he scowled feeling like an open wound without a bandage. He did not want to leave the house.

He slowly walked around the corner into his father freezing, he swiftly backed up fiddling with the main buckle of the dress. Sheepishly looking at this father, his father engulfed him in a hug as he slowly hugged him back, patting a few times lightly.

“My little girl. It’s … the last day I’ll be able to call you that. Oh if only your mother were here to see you” he said with a smile, Orion bit back anger to giving a forced smile.

He hesitated and hesitated, racking his brain for something to say as bile pushed up his throat wanting to run away. He pushed out a light “ I wish she was here too. So he’s early then?”

“I’m sure they sent him early for a good reason. The elder took it in stride at least. Maybe something happened in the Highever Alienage, or his family didn’t want him traveling when the weather turns. Calm down everything has worked out fine.”

“Can we talk about this please.” Orion burst, shakily breathing as pressure rose in him.

“Your still not pleased, I can see… Of course, we can talk” he looked ready for this.

He’s always ready for this. Always ready to choose paths I don’t want. Always keeping me from those that I do.

“Why did I not get the chance to choose myself” the moment the words left he knew the answer and a fake bitter smile crept up.

“It's the tradition, child. With so little contact between alienages and so few chances to travel, you need to trust your elders.”  
“Maybe I could have met someone while helping the merchants but what do you know, you never asked-”

“Did you?” he expectantly interrupted

He felt ready to swallow his tongue, of course, he hadn't not any passable as all unable to bear children with. He decided not to answer.

“I don’t want to get married...I really don’t”

He laughed lightly at Orion with pity “Before I met Adaia, I was ready to go hunt for Dalish. Elara this is your only chance. Just be glad I chose the match, without me representing you two both of you would be put with whomever the elder could find.” then he continued “All right time for you to find soris. The sooner this wedding starts the less chance you two have a chance to escape.”

“A small chance is still a chance you know” he stated.

He sucked in a tense amount of air shaking his head, he paused and looked at Cyrion placating look as he tried to walk off and out. But was caught by the arm as he whispered worry laden in his voice

“Please keep…” Gaping pause “please keep your mother's training secret, the swordplay, your betrothed does not need to know”

Orion froze and stared at his father's face “He doesn’t know? I have a reputation, how does he not?”  
“Your mother made that mistake, do not endanger yourself more. After this point, you can’t be a troublemaker. I can’t lose you like her.”

“The humans who killed her made a bigger one.”

With the final word, he walked quickly slipping on a wool shawl depositing himself outside the doors of the house. Wanting to hit something he stared down at the skirt fabric, his father knocked on the other side of the door. He opened to door slightly and tabris looked guiltily at him.  
He placed Adaia’s boots down hugging him and whispers into his hair “Your mother would have wanted you to have them. It’s the very least I can give you to start your new life.”

He hugged him back feeling guilty, he didn’t open his mouth not trusting his voice. He felt loved but his chest hurt thoroughly being strangled by a vice, emotion blocking his words, shoving them down. If any words bubbled to the surface he would boil over. Choked up they slowly split apart. His father cupped his cheek gesturing that he could go, falling back inside the house to collect the remains of his daughter in the house.  
Sliding his mother's boots on, leather giving him security that the dress lacked, a harder shell to focus on.  
His eyes glanced around the shacks till his eyes spotted a friend leisurely sitting on the raised platform messing with their nails and glancing at the family drama that passed with a rolling eye. Shea gave a visible snort, and flicked their hand in greeting and went back to fiddling with their nails. Her dark vibrant curls sang atop her head in the wind like petals. She signed a few words at him “You all right? The dress ain't you”

He shook his head a short negative.

She mimed a wide sigh, cut off by a yawn. As neer her the group of knackered elves listened in rapture as their buddy sloppily shouted a poem. She gave them a short glare, swinging off the platform landing on the ground with a waft of dust, dragged themselves by him to palm his arm, and sauntered off.

Wind cleared up most of the alienages stench, filth humans no longer needed was sent here, sometimes used, and sometimes burned in a fire pit close to one of the edges of the walls. Elves were scattered like leaves in preparation, prayer, or conversation for the wedding. Unlike most days people were overjoyed about the occasion, perpetual warmth emanating breathing life into dull surroundings.

He took time as expected to speak to every friend in the alienage, learning more fragments about his mother’s existence. Memories that felt like an unfinished masterpiece of broken glass cutting his own hands and heart on. A kept noise, depthless pain from a wish, a want. He offered his soul in every interaction, giving gifted money away to friends that needed it more. Wandering in and out of houses, telling children tales about elven kings defeating wolves and ash spawn.

It would be nice for them to have heroes of their own, it would be a better dream if one came from a pit like this one. But for a hero to come from them that would end up with a higher cost.

Another mop of red hair pulled him back to earth, stomach-dropping. Soris eyes twitched as he approached, a fear of a different kind on his face, a petty fear. It would be easier to go back, to where they got in trouble for rooftop stargazing.

Nothing stays the same.

Maker, who designed what he was wearing? It was fine, colors of the harvest. Soris smiled at him tiredly nodding him closer, face seizing up at his partner's skirts.

“Shianni mentioned you were nervous” Orion hesitating and started.

“Come to celebrate the end of our independence together?”

“If there wasn’t a damn dowry… is running away still an option?”

He startled visibly, a quick step back, eyes wide, his throat bobbed as he swallowed back expletives “You have gotta be crazy cousin where would you go? Into the woods to find the dalish?”

“I'm friends with a captain who has made an offer to join her crew, it’s entirely different from running to the dalish.”

“Come on, that wouldn’t end well. you would be in chains within a year—“

“You don’t know her, she is the safest thing I've got here.” He said aggressively, trying to whisper through is outrage clenching his hands till nails bit into palms. Blood flushing out, robbing any color to his hands.

“Come on, Your grooms supposed to be a dream come true. My brides more like a dying mouse.” He watched Orion dissolve into frustration and anger, eyes digging daggers into him, at the brush off. Soris words grew thick in his throat, a vice for words he wanted to apologize for.

“Would you like to switch then? I would rather have a girl than a guy I don’t know.”

Laughter bubbled up through him answering a happy “ I’d definitely trade for him” he paused sighing “Unfortunately for you, we have to introduce ourselves before any ‘i do’s?”

A dry look of frustration made him pause as they spun on their heels back into the throngs colorful groups. Running into Toreador, the curly-haired elf was restrained in the shade of the Vhenadahl in wait. They traded a few sentences about his brothers leaving to the dalish. They parted.

It was good they left. If they live better out from under the swords this empty place, then why don’t I? That would have saved her. 

A joyful noise spread through the alienage, a group solidifying in a discussion of the day and hopes for the future. They made their way over spotting their cousin in the crowd.

Heavy purposeful steps trounced through the dirty streets, no care of where they walked. Almost blowing a hole into the group women and men giving a wide birth to three men. The elves all held a collective breath, as did he. What would it be this time? 

Vaughn grabbed a woman by the arms and she gave a full-body spasm yelling and fighting out of it, strength pushing her out of his arms almost into the ground. 

“It's a party, isn’t it? Grab a whore and have a good time.” Chuckles resounded around, the two rich lackeys grinned at the prospect.

His heart stopped the moment the voice of the leader rang out, bile rising in his throat, cold sweat, his hairs raised. The voice ran itself over him, it pushed him backward, the cold slime of the docks and of his spit, deep throbbing pain in his belly, blood slipping from his mouth, being held down, staring at a dagger an arm's length away hidden, tossed between… he could have ended it if he reached out. He didn’t, why—

“-boys, take this little elven wench here, so young and vulnerable” 

He was looking at- he. His own hands twitched in a grasping motion, he wanted nothing could rip out that man's throat— Stop looking at her. Go the fuck away!

Shianni scowled “Touch me and I will gut you. You Pig!” 

An elf to her left shuddered in terror, raising his voice, pleading “Please, my lord. Were celebrating weddings here.”

Quickly as expected a slap rang out, the pleading man hit the floor. High and low gasps pushed out of their neighbor's throats. His own hands were clenched till he felt blood warmly pushing up around his nails, pain kept his thoughts away. he wound himself uptight as a spring wanting to launch forward, leaning forward wanting to move forward.

He was stopped as Soris said through his teeth something about not getting involved. Orion hissed back do you want shianni to be killed? 

Soris relented at the retort adding a “let’s be diplomatic about this“. 

A hush settled over the larger group in dread as they noticed the human froze, then it dissolved into gross appreciation a view of a meal he missed. Shianni took quick steps back when their eyes met. Orion felt small. 

“Oh, what's this? another lovely one comes to keep me company. I had hoped to keep you last time, savor you a bit longer. One last taste before your bred.” Vaughn said, leaning forward towering over him. 

Orion stood staring up at him, legs weakening as he noticed soris move backward in horror at the implication. 

“You need to leave” fury licked his lips, spitting out the words with pure loathing.

“Do you have any idea who I am knife ear? For a whore you forget easily.”

No one noticed Shianni rush towards a bottle abandoned on the side, and rushing smashing it on the villain's head the moment Soris attempted to wave the idea away. Vaughn hit the dirt, blood seeping from the gash onto the gritty stones. 

No one made a sound as his friends rushed to his aid, pushing them back.

A darker-haired human in red, a forgettable face, shouted at them in fury. Warnings of retribution, telling them that this was the son of the Arl. 

Most in the crowd lost color to their faces as they stared at the prone man with fear. 

“W-what? Oh, Maker” breathed Shianni.  
Orion inserted himself before anything else “Things go out of hand, I don't think he would like the type rumors of a single woman laying him low would foster, and even a lower blow to his pride. Maybe just tell him when he wakes up he dreamt this.” 

“You’ve got a lot of nerve, knife ears. This will end badly for you” said the redhead.

“You created this situation by waltzing in here, the walls were closed for the day.” He shot back with fury.

With glares in place between the human lords and himself, they lifted their unconscious friend, exiting the Alienage as fast as possible with ruined pride. The group of revelers dispersed slowly slinking further into the alienage into smaller schools like fish hiding from a cat. 

His cousins looked back to him making eye contact trying to decipher what occurred, hearts were running fast as soon as calm reinstated itself in safety. Shianni rubbed her forehead anxiously at her family. 

“On, I really messed up this time.”

“It’ll be alright. He won’t tell anyone an elven woman took him down.” Soris said quickly, forcing Tabris to stare at him with a searching look that doubted his words.

“I hope so. I should get cleaned up for the wedding” Shianni said in relief, rushing off. 

A couple approached them, in clothes alike their own both looked worried by the interruption looking for answers. 

“What was that about?” Her voice stood out the moment she spoke in a higher pitch much like a bird. Brown hair tied into knots framed her face and fringe lay over her eyebrows. 

Her companion was taller, broader, short blonde hair, clothes seemed to not match his companion but matching his. His heart dropped as he stared at tailored vest of the man, his hands still shook, tears felt like they would spill over, the calm exiting his body as nausea retook control. Go away, please.

His cousin made a joke about the Arls son, moving the conversation through as he restlessly moved from foot to foot slowly. Stating that this was his betrothed, Velora… 

He heard nothing too deep into his head, but his own betrothed moved forward slowly approaching him and lightly held his hand out touching the sleeve of the dress. Causing him to twitch away, eyes snapping upwards to stare at a nervous face. Hazel green eyes looked back at him imploringly like one would at a child huddling in a corner from a storm. 

“You must be Melora. Are you alright after that?” 

“U-uh. Well I'm fine, but worried about the rich prick when he recovers” he says, his eyes swept beyond looking nervously at the entrance they had retreated through. 

“-Are you nervous?” 

Their eyes made contact as he registered the question, almost laughing nervously. 

“After that?” He breathed “and this. Sorta nauseated actually”

“I had thought id stay calm, but seeing you, here and real… I'm not calm” he said bashfully and honest. 

Good, at least it's not only me. More honest than anyone in this city, pure honesty got one killed. Truth better stretched to keep their kith and kin breathing. 

“Well… Andraste, sorry. Fuck. H-How was the trip? Not bad, I would hope.

A light huff escaped “The roads were calm, bandits seem to be further south so our little caravan most likely was ignored”

“You're from Highever, is the alienage there any different? Also, could I bother you a bit before the ceremony? I have a request.”

“No, this place feels different. In Highever we stuck out like mice in the litter of rats. Denerim though... there are so many people we seem to be noticed less. As for the request, I would do anything you would desire”

Orion should have felt grateful, elated. But worry stuck deep inside him. He lifted his hand to grab Nero's arm hoping to have the courage now. only to be waylaid out of the thought by Soris grabbing him away.

“Come on cousin we have to let them prepare.” 

Eyes searching as the betrothed walked away, him looking back curiously wondering. Time passed slowly, as they made their way through the alienage to every guest and family member for how do you do’s. 

Orion spotted the elder pulling away from soris when a look of worry seemed to soak his stature. Old worries, something's off. Something went more wrong. Wrinkles seemed to age him more as he stood on the thoroughfare, keeping an eye to the gates to the east. 

“Is there someone missing, elder?”

“Oh, no child, an old friend of mine, a warden wanted to come to see the wedding. It seems like he will be rather late.”

“Why would a warden want to see the wedding?”

“Years ago he tried recruiting your mother, I think he was hoping to snatch you up before then. You are lucky if the match didn’t go so well he would have had cause to come sooner.” 

“Does this grey warden have a name?”

“The warden’s name is Duncan. Child, you really should get ready with Soris, everyone has gathered.”

“Oh fucking maker, I never got to-. Sorry Elder.” 

Warm crumbling laughter shook from behind him as he retreated jogging towards a throng of people. He kept messing with the fabric wondering if his mother would have rather have worn something similar. She would have let him leave. 

He rushed towards the ramp where the crowd surrounded the waiting elves as the elder trailed behind waiting for him, his eyes trailed both Sorris and Valora finding purchase in the warm eyes of his intended. Oh god, I forgot to tell him.

He wobbled in his mother's boots, shaky hand grasping the arm for purpose, he gave an apologetic look to his cousin and the chantry sister. Nelaros leaned to his ear whispering:

“You can tell me after, darling, we have our whole lives and I'll spend every waking moment learning to make you happy”

Orion's eyes blinked feeling the weight, of tears that kissed the edges, he felt lost. So unbelievably kind. Water-filled the rim, blinking hoping to stall the feeling. 

The mother or sister started her spiel thanking everyone for being here, the moment she said “in the name of the maker”

Vaughn, with many armored guards, waltzed around the house into view, she spun back at the sound of metal worriedly, nervously she said “Milord, this is an unexpected surprise”

A loud grunt of pain was pushed out of a girl as she was thrown out of his way, guards almost trampling her.

“Sorry to interrupt mother, but I'm having a party and were dreadfully short on female guests” dark laughter peeled out of him with glee. 

He clamored his way onto the platform to Soris’s bride. They all stood stock still, Soris face losing color, Velora’s face turned gaunt and grim, Nelaros was a mask of calm but in his eyes, there was burning coals of hatred. 

Back again. 

Orion clenched his hand wishing he could kill him in broad daylight. His nails digging into his own flesh. His eyes took stock of how many lackeys he brought, too many, it would be a slaughter if anyone fought back.

“Milord, this is a wedding!”

“If you want to dress up your pet’s and have tea parties, that's your business. But don’t act like this is a proper wedding.” He sneered before he started shooting off orders with observations.

“Let's take those two, that one in the tight dress” he pointed like he was asking the Arl for food, fruits he wanted to half eat and toss away into the trash to mold and fester in the sun. 

“Where's that bitch that bottled me?”

“She’s over here lord Vaughn!” His ugly accomplice shouted happily gripping one of Shianni’s arm like a vice.

She scrambled clawing him, nails clipping on silk ripping tiny holed into the fabric. “Let me go! You stuffed shirt son of a bitch!” 

Vaughn making a sound of pleasure announcing his lust for her hatred and anger, that he would enjoy taming her.

Orion shut his mouth seething, breathing heavily through his nose. He would die today, ugly silk soaked with red. Vaughn carried on, eyes slowly moving back to tabris.

“And see the pretty bride.” A purr rumbled as their eyes met, him smiling at steely hatred back at him. 

“Don’t worry I won’t let them take you?” nelaros said in a rush as Vaughn started walking at them. 

That’s a death sentence, don’t do anything stupid.

“There’s nothing you can do” Orion answered, to look at the hooked nose, warm skin, wheat colored hair… too kind. 

“Ah yes such a well-formed little thing” eyes staring back at each other, tabris looking like he was a wayward gob of spit on his shoe.

“You Villians!” Someone shouted.

“That's enough.” He chuckles, his voice lowering “I’m sure we all want to avoid such unpleasantness.” 

“You rich tit. You’ll be dead by tonight, i'll make sure of it.” 

Laughter shook through Vaughn “I do remember you, I don’t often get to play with my toys again- and so much more developed than you used to be. Good to know your spirit is something I can break again. little whore.” He paused letting the ecstasy fill in his breath “oh we are gonna have some fun.” 

He led back a step as his lack in red shot forward, a hand rushed towards his face, a sting, momentum forced him to the floor his skull hitting hard enough where he felt nothing. 

All he felt was nothing, dark nothing. But laughter sang from above as he passed through to oblivion. Making him part with his last thoughts.

There’s nothing you can do.

The bloody world returned to his hands in a whirlwind, his hands twitched on a dirty stone floor, the rank smell of dog shit and human was sunk into it. 

A litany of frantic prayer was gasped over and over, maker keep us, maker protect us, maker keep us, maker… 

“Shut up! You are giving me a headache.”

Tabris slowly uncurled his body from the floor as her voice caught at him. His body sore, knees scuffed, he sat up eyes on his community. His cousin with scratches on her neck and arms. 

“Thank the maker you have come to, I was worried you wouldn’t wake. We all were.” 

“Fucker couldn’t even hit me himself. He’ll regret walking into the alienage when I cut his prick head off.”

“Good to see you have some fight left”

“We should find a way to get you guys out of here, and fast.”

“Forgive me if I don’t hold my breath! Both doors are locked, and we are unarmed!” Norenel gritted back, deep brown eyes angry. 

Her curly hair damps to her skin, hands twisting through it messing them up. Clothes dirty and wine-stained, warm skin flushed darker with bruises. 

Distant clinks of armored boots hit the floor approaching the room leisurely. The litany to the maker continued, Callieana bobbing her head, bowed low as she clenched her fingers together close to passing out. Hell was approaching the other side of the door with laughter and scraping mettle. Shianni stood up with his arm in her hand to prevent his wobbly legs from buckling.

“Please stop chanting Ana”

They shoved their way through the door like they did the alienage. Callieana screamed jolting onto her feet and yelled. 

Warm crimson splattered everywhere as a sword slashed her front then buried itself inside her gut, the retreated tossing her to the floor. The women gasped in a fury mixed with fear. Shianni growled.

His heart plummeted, staring at Callieana, his throat catching, dull pain caught his breathing. Stop please his mind screamed, eyes burning as blood pooled on the floor. 

“You killed her!” Norenel shakily said her eyes filled with anger nose scrunching as she held back. 

Captain bloody stared at them with a smile, four men stood behind, all armed to the teeth. 

“Well I suppose that's what happens when you try to treat whores some respect.” Calm gravel grated his ears “Now, you two grab the flower hiding in the corner, Horace and I'll take the homely one and the drunk.”

Cold eyes creeped over the dress “You last two enjoy the scrapper, you'll need to bind her.” He said as he and most of his men left shianni being pushed out along with the rest. 

A weak voice came from the lackey with black fur on his upper lip, smiling like it was a daily occurrence “Don’t worry we'll be perfect gentlemen.” 

“Now you heard the Captain be a perfect little wench and spread your legs, you wouldn’t want to end up like your friend.” 

“Oh do come closer, as long as you don’t mind some scuffing on your armor wouldn’t want to ruin that well… polished shine. If you get rough I make no promises.”

the younger one gave a delighted shiver as tabris noticed a patch of red hair, much shorter than the humans. 

“Um?” 

Their heads swiveled bodies moving away from Orion to Soris, the glint of metal in his hand, gripping a stolen sword from his cache in the alienage wall. 

A growl erupted from the gruff shem’s chest, face growing more severe hand shifting to the weapon at his back.

“Looks like a little knife ear with a stolen sword”

At that, he quickly moved to put the sword down and sliding it fast between them. Orion's hand wrapped around the hilt as the humans swung towards him, smiling at them as he took a step forward.

“Oh sod” 

They both darted back in alarm 

“Do come forward, weren’t you hoping to tame a whore?” Orion voiced.

Blades clashed, Soris holding a blunt mace against the sword of the younger shem. Tabris dodged a swipe from the other weaving himself closer, taking one quick strike at his neck to cleave it under the helmet to gouge it up and off, blood slid down the blade. Gruff angrily swung back, flailing both the sword and a knife narrowly missing Orion's face cutting into the skin, staining cotton.

Orion Hunched backward making another swipe upwards the helmet sticking awkwardly. Blocking vision and jamming his nose, he dropped the knife reflexively noticing an opening he shoved the sword through the man's lower chin, leading with a gabled shout. Tabris twitched his sword hand, blood marinating it as Gruff stopped, limp. Orion ripped the tainted sword from the guard's hand as he looked to Soris.

There were scuffs, dents in the cleaned armor whacking away at the trained eye and shaky dodges. He moved forward quickly jerking the guard flush to his front, he smelled leather as he put the sword to the man's neck.

Bloody work. That was the price of the only justice they would receive. 

Soris ran to the far gone elf on the floor shakily grasping at the blood. “They… just killed her.” 

Tabris stared at his cousin with a frown, scanning him. He shut his eyes tightly blocking out all light. He’s way too young for this, too inexperienced, this isn't safe. There’s so much he doesn't know about this place. How did he even get into the Arl's estate?

“What are you doing here Soris? How did you get in.” 

“After all of you were taken half of us wanted to fight back, the other half thought it would be better to do nothing.” He paused for breath “That curly-haired friend of yours pointed us to a cache in the alienage. They helped us get in. Are you alright?” Soris asked.

“I’m fine, just a few cuts. What do you mean by us?” 

“Thank the maker.” Jolting when he noticed tabris angrily staring back “Nelaros and I snuck in, but he took care of the guard, he’s a savage fighter. Nelaros is guarding a room at the end of the hall we should figure out what to do with him.” 

“This is by far the dumbest shit you have ever done. Were going to beheaded or hung with the alienage raised when humans catch-this. But fine I'll go along with this.”

Soris deflated at the venom in his voice wiping off the blood onto her dress, removing the man's helmet into his hair. 

“I'm angry yes, I'm also relieved. But this is so stupid. Promise me one thing if we cut through everyone: blame all of this On Me. Make everyone in the alienage blame me, and keep the act up. There will be a purge otherwise.”

“Cousin, That's-!” 

“That's not shit compared to what they will do if you tell the truth. I want you to fucking live.” he paused shakily staring back airing his soul. “ I can weave through this city faster than the garrison before word spreads and they go to you for answers. Send them on my trail I'll see if I can make them think they killed me in the woods. They’ll waste time.” 

“Oh fuck. O-Okay. Let’s just go get shianni then”

Blood followed them through the estate, with the rude cook, the drunk guards all died quickly and as quietly as possible. They found some passable armor for younger knights in training lacing each other in, trading weapons. Trouble found them as a friend. Soris taking time to whisper what paths they took. Nelaros is guarding the room ahead. He held his breath to keep an even pace forward. 

Nelaros fell the moment they rounded into the room, three humans cutting him down. A low simmer of anger settled over tabris exhaling thickly eyes trailing the corpse. Blood slid down his face mixing with sweat. Wondering if they killed his mother like this. 

“See told you there would be more, they run in packs like rodents.”

“Should we keep the knife ear’d bitch alive?” 

“No, they killed our boys they deserve to die”

He said nothing as he stared at them launching himself the moment they took any step forward. Positioning himself to defend and deflect as soris took a shot, the bolt slipping into the grooves of the leather. 

Three against two, swords, maces and daggers clashed, coldly biting into his arms. Heart thudding when he managed to nick in deeply. Bolts from Soris struck them, the effort beat the men down faster than his sword. 

Orion feigned a jolt, hoping the man would take it as an opening. A sword instantly thrust towards his as he bent quickly away flowing closer punching his sword through his throat. Blood ran through the gauntlet as a rough gasping gurgle escaped the man, metal clattered with no strength. He jimmied the sword out, supporting him, Slowly lowering the armored body to the ground. 

Soris ignored the guard, Tabris looked through for anything valuable on his person, he crouched near nelaros. 

Orion slowly walking over putting a clean hand on the bloody chest, an agonized noise wheezed from his throat. Head throbbing, eyes strained. Nelaros eyes were dull staring into nothing and oblivion without comfort, to die in this place.

He directly leaned over his intendeds body, fingertips shakily shutting the soft skin closed, a light kiss to the forehead soft hair prickled his cheeks. 

I’m so sorry, you bastard you didn’t even know me. This place ruins any beauty that grows through the cracks. Another body that won't get its rights. 

A shuttering noise slipped out, as he looked back down at a flicker of silver noticing the ring. He slipped it into his hand and locked eyes with Soris. 

“Let’s go we have work to do.” 

“Alright. I’m sorry.” He said Tabris growled walking to one of the corpses with a hard kick.

Wet clotting dirt was stamped in the groves of the hall, dogs growled, barking to their celebrating masters. Conversation hid behind every door, they silently passed. They weren’t the goal. Bolts were quietly shot towards lone guards making their circuits down the halls. Taking a quick stretch into one of the many locked heirloom rooms dispatching two drunk guardsmen, pocketing whatever seemed to be of value. 

Servants kept to their duties not once looking up as they heard the clinking armor, guards were on a circuit. 

Vaughns laugh scraped through the hall funneling both of the elves towards it quickly. Tabris pushed through the door without a word to Soris, as the rusty hinge sung for them better than an Orlesian herald*. 

Vaughn pivoted quickly towards the door in alarm. Smile dying on his lips. A mask of pride slid across his face dampening the alarm.

“My the pretty bride, what are you doing here couldn’t wait your turn could you?”

Tabris took stock of the goons he previously waltzed into the alienage with. Staring at shianni curled up on the floor. His eyes flicked back to the human, emotion fluttered out, eyes seemingly to look through him, a pressure hit the back of his throat. 

“Don’t worry we’ll make short work of these two” Dumber said.

“Quiet, you! Those two are covered in enough blood to fill a tub. Why do you think that is?” 

“‘You’ll be dead by tonight’ is what I told you. I keep my word.” 

“Don’t be hasty here. Surely we can talk this over…” Vaughn spouted. 

“Should have killed you in that alley, you would have been one of those rich fucks who just took the wrong turn. I want you dead.” Tabris growled, flinging his knife at the one who thought this would be easy, it sank into his unarmored throat simply.

Vaughn and his friend sprang forward the moment their trio split, gurgling blood on the floor. 

Tabris raised his lone sword as they advanced. Allowing Soris to fire at the other goon, the stock of the bolt buried deep into his gut winding him, air exhaled in a rush he collapsed in agony. * 

“Soris, Vaughns mine, put the other out of his misery.”

Vaughn rushed towards him, their swords meeting, weight was leveled in an attempt to push the other back for a swing. Tabris moved to the opposite side Vaughn wobbling forward slashing in frustration as it met air. Tabris made slow cuts to the backs of his legs, back all before blocking a heavy hit from the human pushing himself back. A quick swipe slashed across his armored shoulder biting into the leather pushing his body away from Vaughn with the force of it.

“Oh, kitty has a scratch-“ 

Tabris quickly switched hands, as he pivoted back dragging his sword an inch into Vaughn's unguarded neck with the strength of a backhand. Blood gushed around the blade as he drowned in it. Blood slid from the blade as it was removed, onto his hands spreading the tainted ichor of the man. Vaughn sank to the floor fiercely clutching his throat gasping up at him.

Tabris gripped his sword slitting the man's throat. 

Tabris looked up at the silence in the lavish room, to Soris with a quiet “find them please”. 

With numb legs, he walked over to Shianni shakily trying to not touch her. She tensed as she heard his footsteps, shaky breaths resumed.

“It’s over now” 

“You killed them?”

“Like dogs Shianni”

“Good, take me home please.” 

“I will- Soris is here we're getting out” 

Soris rushed over with the girls in tow “I can’t believe it he’s dead. Tell me we did the right thing cousin?” 

“He can’t get much deader now. They have a bowl of water for washing the blood off, change back into your normal clothes, you know the deal get them out” 

Soris worried his lip but did as he asked quickly changing dropping the clothes and crossbow into the fire, then stashing the mace in the sheets.

“Orion?” Shianni shakily said as she stood up grimacing but grabbing his armor. 

“Shianni I can’t go with you, there is something I must do here. Listen to Soris for once in your life just for today.” 

“Go, please. All of you, quietly.”

They all left the room tabris stared back at the corpses, then to Vaughns, blood pooled dying his hair red staining his kin, eyes lifeless and dead. The smell of blood masked the smell of the body the minute it dies, mainly the shit. 

He leaned over Vaughn grabbing the hair, his hands a bloody red as he made a heavy swipe of the sword releasing the head from his shoulders. He dragged the body to the far wall sitting it up and resting the head between Vaughn's legs. The bowl soris used had a brush from horsehair he used to cover with blood to write on the walls.

Make them focus on me, he thought as he started painting red on the walls.

“You did nothing, this is your payment.” He paused then added, “Catch me if you can.”

Tabris stepped away staring at it.  
Groaning he frantically looked around the room ripping out the bolt from the human, shoving a knife in, tossing it the bolt into the fire. Shoving his hands into the bed to soak up as much blood off of him and into the clean sheets. Shoving the sword under the bed and up through the mattress. He opened the wardrobe grabbing a drab cloak and covering himself like one of the city’s elven runners. 

He made a swift exit out into a side courtyard, slipping through to the footsteps of the street making their way quickly through alleys and side roads, he was walking through the market when a horn sounded making the guards rush off to the estate, leaving their posts. 

He passed by a young guard with curly dull grey hair, and even duller eyes at the gate, who asked him “Do you know what's happening? “

Orion frowned “that's a bell toll maybe something bad happened, doesn’t sound like a mourning bell.” He said thoughtfully trying not to sound rushed.

“Oh maker, that is- I cannot let anyone leave, including you” 

“I am a runner I need to get information to the king, it predates whose death this is. It's more important.” 

“Elf listen here-!” He gasped out at him as Orion plunged a dagger in deep pushing the man to the wall covering his mouth. 

“The king is more important today, if they asked who you let through tell them a runner called Orion Tabris needed to get a letter to the king about a wolf in his midst” tabris slammed the man's head into the wall knocking him out. 

Tabris grabbed the guard's sword. Quickly passing through the gates, past the autumn colored fields of the farm holds. A horn sounded when he was on the outskirts of the treeline, a second sounded nearer to the gates. He ducked into the forest. 

Running, sweaty, tired, following the paths the armies made south weeks ago. Hoping to outpace the guards that would be on his tail. 

Orion stared into the fading light of the forest floor, maybe I can go to find Ostagar? maybe the dalish? 

———

**Author's Note:**

> \- I lost the original summery because I decided to screenshot it rather than saving it.  
\- I used the word Herald instead of the word marshal for court announcers.  
\- The story with Isabella is mostly forgotten because he was drunk.  
\- Vaughn died easily because he wasn't armored, engaging in a swordfight, as well as well-aimed kives and crossbow bolts can do the job rather quickly.


End file.
